


The Most Beautiful Thing

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall, Deaf Character, First Love, First Time, M/M, Sign Language, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Typical teenage romance between two boys except for the fact that Niall is deaf and Harry knows sign language cause of his little sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Beautiful Thing

It’s not that Harry disliked his little sister but sometimes she could be a royal nuisance, small children tend to be, so he hated it on the days he would have to drive her to school making him late to see his friends-that was a lie since he didn’t have any-but it’s the point of the whole thing. Their mother would come in and wake him up telling him that Gemma was just about ready to go and that he needed to get up and take her to school since she was called in early to the office.

 

He’d mumble to himself and roll out of bed making sure to throw some form of underwear on before dragging his feet to the bathroom and prepare his normal daily routine. His little sister could usually be seen following him like a shadow-she loved her big brother and what ten year old didn’t at that age-and she would tap his lower back getting him to turn. She’d sign a good morning to him with a toothy smile since her front two had recently fallen out and skip away signing again that she would have his cereal ready for him.

 

As much as he hated sometimes having to be more of a parent than a brother he couldn’t deny he loved his little sister with all his heart. He’d sign good morning back to her and give her a quick smooch to her forehead and begin brushing his teeth. Fifteen minutes later he’d make his way downstairs in whatever outfit he chose to wear-not like he had anyone to impress-so today he opted for some loose fitting jeans with a torso hugging t-shirt and he plopped down next to his sister at the kitchen table to hastily devour their breakfasts.

 

“Harry dear, be sure to walk her all the way to class this time. Don’t just drop her off in the front and take off, she’s your little sister and you need to watch her until she gets to the classroom, you got me?” Anne spoke sternly to him kissing his wild curls, she wasn’t a mean mom, just one who stood her ground and her children knew it.

 

“Sure mum. My bad.” Harry shrugged and he looked over to see Gemma enraptured with her Fruit Loops and not paying any attention to anything. Well she really couldn’t unless you got her attention since the girl was deaf. She had been born that way much to the surprise of the family and the medical reason was somehow her inner ear workings had never fully developed so even with all the advances in medical science-the cochlear implant being the best out there-nothing could have Gemma hear.

 

She didn’t mind though, when asked about it she’d simply sign to the person “Can’t miss what you never had.” And she’d scurry away to find something else to do; usually it was to find her big brother. Harry at six had been her greatest protector and quickly caught on learning sign language so that he had the first conversation with his little sister. Their mother had a harder time learning but in a few years she was just as good as Harry at signing and communicating and Gemma could also read lips, which was convenient as anything so they both spoke as they signed, and the little girl understood everything.

 

Anne leaned over and kissed the little girl’s cheeks and spoke, “I love you, Harry is going to take you to school today.” Using both her voice and hands with a smile.

 

Gemma’s eyes lit up and her smile nearly cracked her face-she really loved when Harry took her to school since all the girls in her class had major crushes on him-and she nodded furiously and went back to down her cereal in three gulps. Wiping her mouth she took off towards the front door and stood expectantly with backpack secure to her person and looked at Harry with as much patience as a ten year old could.

 

“Alright, alright. I’m coming love.” Harry spoke to her; he didn’t need to sign as often as their mother did because Gemma could read Harry’s lips better than anyone else’s. It was nice that since he spoke so slowly she didn’t have to watch his hands and mouth move at the same time. The sixteen year old boy placed their bowls into the dishwasher, grabbed his keys from the bowl by the door and slipped on his less than bulky leather coat before he scooped up his little sister and placed her in the car.

 

She turned on the radio to his favorite station even though she couldn’t hear but she loved watching her big brother sing. She had told him many times before, “Even though I can’t hear you I know you sound beautiful.” And the two zipped off down the street in Harry’s less than new car-a teenager with a car was not complaining on the year model so shoot him-and after taking the usual route to her school, McClellan’s School For The Deaf, he parked the car and held her hand as they entered the building.

 

It was strange and Harry couldn’t quite get used to it at how very quiet the school was, it was swarming with kids from preschool to over Harry’s age and he understood why since most of them couldn’t speak but still it was odd. Only a few of the older kids or the ones who could speak before they became deaf were the only voices you’d hear coupled with scuffing shoes and metal locker doors being opened and shut.

 

Gemma proudly showed off Harry and the teenager noticed the little girls that would blush and point at him as he strolled through the halls with a very smug looking little sister. His curls would bounce slightly and his dimples would flash at the girls as he walked by-it was nerves making him smile but maybe also it was fun to have them swoon a little bit-and soon enough through the hallways they had arrived at her classroom.

 

He leaned down to hug her and kiss both her cheeks and he signed and spoke, “Now be good alright. Don’t give the teacher too much trouble today. And no gluing Lacey’s braids again.”

 

She just rolled her eyes and was met with hardened green ones; big brother didn’t fuck around, and nodded biting her lip. He smiled at her and pulled her into another hug as he heard the bell ring-it made him chuckle cause you know, a bell in a school for the deaf-and she walked into her classroom at the beckoning of her teacher. The boy turned and started to head back towards where his car was headed not paying any attention at all and completely dreading having to go to his own school.

 

Harry wasn’t necessarily unpopular or picked on, quite the opposite actually, he wasn’t noticed at all and never was in the years he’d been going to school with the same kids since kindergarten. He was quiet and reserved and it was amplified when Gemma came along and he didn’t have to speak unless he wanted to so that was sort of a plus to it. But Harry got lonely and he just wanted a friend, at least one, and his little sister was the only one he ever had. It wasn’t like he had cousins and extended family so that was a crap deal in of itself so he hunched his shoulders and kept his gaze down while the late kids all scrambled around him.

 

With a resounding force he was thrown back onto the floor with an “oomph” escaping his lips. His head cracked against the linoleum floors and saw that some papers were floating down around him. Harry was sure to have a headache and the day hadn’t even started, great.

 

He propped up on his elbows to see a boy a little shorter than him groaning and lifting himself up. He had blond hair with dark roots and pale skin like Harry, but his was a bit more papery white than creamy white, dressed in khaki slacks and a tight polo shirt that showed off he was fit as hell. The boy that collided with him shook his head and Harry nearly choked seeing enormous blue eyes that sparkled and seemed to almost glow in the fluorescent lights in the halls. He blinked rapidly getting his bearings and his eyes grew wide looking at his watch, one hand flew up to smack against the boy’s forehead and he leapt up to scramble the papers and books spread around the floor.

 

Harry got up to help and mumbled out a “sorry mate” and mentally slapped himself-he’s deaf you asshole, he can’t hear you-and handed the boy the rest of his belongings. They stood and the blond stranger blushed slightly while Harry’s dimples popped out on one side giving this blue-eyed angel a crooked grin. Realizing he should say something Harry began to sign and speak at the same time, “Sorry about that mate. Are you alright?”

 

The boy responded a little awkwardly since his arms were full, “Yes I’m fine. And I’m sorry I ran into you. I’m late and wasn’t paying attention.” He smiled a little and rolled his eyes. Harry noticed he had braces.

 

“My fault, I wasn’t looking where I was going. You sure you’re alright?” Harry responded back to him getting another smile in return. This boy was absolutely infectious with grinning and the green-eyed boy couldn’t help but reciprocate the expression.

 

“Yes, thank you for helping me pick up my things. But I must be going.” He moved his hands rapidly.

 

Harry nodded and before the boy could run off he gripped his arm and signed out quickly with his low voice echoing around the halls, “I’m Harry by the way. It was nice to meet you.”

 

The blond stranger blushed and scuffled his feet and used one hand to sign while the other kept hold of his belongings, he spelled out, “I’m N-I-A-L-L. Like the Nile River in Egypt.”

 

Niall. The name bounced around Harry’s head and he knew that he could never forget something as beautiful sounding-even though he hadn’t heard it uttered-paired with how very beautiful this boy was.

 

“I must be going, hope to see you around soon. Nice to meet you as well.” Niall quickly motioned and turned racing off to his class. Harry was about to shout out something then remembered that the boy-Niall-couldn’t hear him so he quickly glanced at the bum the boy had (teenagers and their hormones) and raised his eyebrows in satisfaction. Nice ass.

 

Harry then turned and made his way out of the school with no more collisions and realized that he was ten minutes late to his first class. To be honest though he couldn’t care, his grades were immaculate and it’s not like his teacher would even notice he wasn’t there, so on his drive to his school all he could picture was braces, and blond hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen in his life.

 

The image of Niall ran through his head the entire day and he didn’t learn a damn thing in school other than smirking for so long would make your cheeks hurt.

 

XXXX

 

Harry probably broke the speed limit in the town as he raced to pick up Gemma from school. Normally she would take the bus that would drop her off down the street from their home or she’d catch a ride with one of her many friends-his ten year old deaf sister had more friends than he did, for shame-but he had called her school saying that her big brother would be picking her up.

 

He could only imagine how very excited she would be since he volunteered to come get her, he only felt slightly guilty that he was really going to maybe catch a glimpse of Niall again, but she didn’t need to know that. He made it to the school with five minutes to spare and stood awkwardly by the doors with the other parents. The adults all eyed him warily because some random teenager was just standing there looking more like a hoodlum with his leather coat than someone who was picking a child up. He shifted back and forth on his feet as nerves started to make his palms sweat a little. He was just a boy Harry, just a boy.

 

‘Just a really fit boy with blue eyes that made the skies look bland and a bum you could bounce a quarter off of.’ He thought.

 

The bell rung and less than a minute later there was throngs of children of every age racing out the door. The smaller ones ran into their parents arms while the older ones sauntered off to the buses and their own vehicles, Harry stood on his toes to see over the rolling waves of heads that flowed out through the doors and was nearly knocked over twice in one day as Gemma threw herself up into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. The wind was knocked out his lungs as she squeaked in his arms-the only sounds she could make was laughter, cries, and small sounds like a baby or child would-and he brought his long arms around her and squeezed.

 

The little girl pulled back with wide brown eyes and her parted smile to sign rapidly with her tiny hands, “Harry! I’m so glad you’re here! Did mum tell you to come get me?”

 

He spoke out loud; so very grateful she could read lips, “No love, I came to come get you myself. Did you have a good day?”

 

The boy turned and started walking to his car and noticed the parents that had stared at him with raised eyebrows all had a heartfelt smile on their faces. Yeah, he was a good brother and no one could tell him differently. He was a little bummed that not one flash of blue eyes and tight polo was seen but figured that he had more chances to see the boy that had been stuck in his head all day.

 

“Yeah, Ms. Clarice taught us some new vocabulary words like ‘intelligent’ and ‘mischievous’ and she said I was both. Do you think so Harry?” Her little hands still had some traces of paint on them.

 

Harry chortled and nodded his head making his chocolate curls bounce and shine in the sunlight and they almost made it to the car before Harry felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned and was met with bright blue eyes and ruffled blond hair and flushed cheeks. The boy was brimming.

 

“Hi! Nice to see you again Harry!” Niall excitedly motioned with his hands that Harry thought were probably softer than baby powder.

 

Harry placed Gemma down near the trunk of the car and began to sign back with his voice following his fingers, “Hey Niall! It’s nice to see you again too. How was your day?”

 

“My day was great! Just learned more about the Russian revolution and things of that nature. Nothing too special.” Niall’s hands fluttered in front of him and he seemed so very happy even talking about something as mundane as schoolwork.

 

At this Gemma tugged on his coat sleeve with her body half hidden behind her big brother. His jade orbs regretfully turned away from mesmerizing blue and looked to see Gemma speak again, “Who’s that Harry?”

 

He only used his voice this time, “This” motioning to the boy in front of them, “is Niall. He goes to school here and I met him this morning.”

 

Niall then turned his attention to the little girl he hadn’t noticed and signed to her, “Hi! I’m Niall, like the river in Egypt. It’s nice to meet you. Are you Harry’s sister?”

 

She nodded and nibbled her lip, very odd since she was usually very open with people; shy Gemma was a new happening. Her eyes went back to Harry’s face and noticed he was looking at this Niall guy the whole time with dimples on parade.

 

Harry leaned down and told her to get into the front seat and wait until he was done speaking to his friend, Niall’s smile never faltered but she kept a shifty eye on him. She knew her big brother never talked to anyone and he had no friends as sad as that was and she was just protective of him. Possessive too.

 

Harry watched the door close and his sister pulled out a book to read so he turned around to see Niall look up at him.

 

“How was your day Harry?” Niall looked at him with interest.

 

“My day was alright. Did the usual class things. What grade are you in by the way?” Harry’s hands and mouth perfectly in sync.

 

“I graduate this year. Can’t wait to get out of here. I’d rather be at home with pizza and pints if you ask me.” Niall shrugged and giggled a bit. Harry thought he had never heard a more stunning sound in his life.

 

“I understand that mate. I think someone is trying to get your attention.” And he pointed his large hand towards a boy with a shaved head and waving his arms above him. Harry wasn’t sure if he was actually trying to get Niall’s attention since he wasn’t yelling and even if he did it’s not like the blond could hear him but it worked nonetheless because when Niall turned his face lit up a bit more than it was before. The attention seeking boy was standing next to a very brooding looking olive skinned boy smoking a cigarette who was signing to him but was too far away for Harry to see what he was saying.

 

Niall waved them over getting an eye roll from the shaved head boy and his smoking companion followed suit slipping his hand with the other’s as they walked across the small parking lot to join them. The smoking one had coal black hair that looked purposely messy with a leather coat much like Harry’s and heavy sunglasses on, the boy’s hand he was holding seemed a bit more clean cut with fitted jeans and bright white shoes to compliment his bright white button up as well. Quite the opposing looking couple.

 

“Boys, this is Harry.” Niall’s fingers began to move and eventually landed on him.

 

“Uh, hi. Nice to meet you.” His voice sort of wavered; he didn’t do well with human interaction but today just seemed his lucky day to meet more and more people because of his little sister. Speaking of which, he turned to see her snoozing in the front seat and he turned back around to face the two new additions to the conversation.

 

The clean cut one signed to him, “Hello, I’m Liam.” And stuck out his hand to shake Harry’s much larger one. He took it and shook and his curls whipped to one side when he heard the brooding one speak.

 

“Sup mate, I’m Zayn. Liam’s boyfriend.” And Harry didn’t mistake the tightening of his hand around Liam’s as anything but territorial. Zayn only nodded to him and flicked his smoke to the ground before blowing out the smoke.

 

“It’s nice to meet you all. So do you go here with Niall?” Harry asked the two who joined their conversation making sure to make eye contact with them. Liam’s eyes were saucer like and brown and really serene looking. He couldn’t tell Zayn’s though since he kept his shades on and almost looked like he’d rather not be there.

 

“Niall and I have been mates for years and Zayn goes to a private school.” Liam signed to him with a soft smile and turned to peck his boyfriend on the cheek. They were such opposite looking but when Liam’s lips touched Zayn’s stubbly cheek, Harry noticed the blush taint his tannish skin.

 

“Yeah Liam’s me best mate. Other than Louis, Zayn and Josh. Speaking of which,” he turned to sign to his friends making Harry feel a little like he was intruding, “where are they? Aren’t we going to my place today?” His blue eyes flickered between his friends and Zayn answered him with the expertise Harry had.

 

“They’re snogging in my car right now. As usual.” He didn’t speak but Harry understood the words he painted with his fingers.

 

Harry was met with Niall’s eye roll and Liam’s sniggering and a huff from the Zayn boy until all three sets of eyes-he didn’t know if Zayn’s were but could’ve been-turned to look at him. He shifted a little bit under their gazes feeling like a bug under a microscope but Niall swooped in and grabbed his attention with his pale fingers speaking for him.

 

“We’re going to my place for some video games and maybe some take out. Do you want to come?” He waited for an answer.

 

Harry was never good in social situations and it seemed that he wasn’t too welcome at this point-by Zayn anyway-and not to mention he had just met this boy today so this was a bit too forward and uncomfortable for him. He shook his head and signed back a bit regretfully with his deep voice actually sounding sincere, “Sorry mate, I’ve got to take my sister home. Maybe some other time?”

 

Niall’s eyes seemed to dim and his face fell slightly. Liam caught on and clapped his shoulder a few times with a shrug and his lip curled up a bit while Zayn lit up another smoke.

 

“Yeah, some other time. Have a good day Harry. See you again soon.” Niall signed less enthusiastically than he had been the entire time. Liam simply waved at him and Zayn let out a “Later.” that joined the smoke from his lips. Harry nodded to them and waved back at the three retreating boys and felt really guilty for the way Niall looked at him, like he had told him Christmas wasn’t coming or something, but he realized that his sister had been in the car for over twenty minutes at this point and they needed to get home.

 

He sat in his seat and buckled the seatbelt and let the engine rev to life. Gemma stirred next to him and rubbed her eyes letting out a small yawn. Harry turned and smiled at her with a squeeze to the knee, her small hands started speaking, “Is he your boyfriend?”

 

Her big brother damn near backed out into someone’s car hearing-well reading, you know what it means-such a blatant question. His green eyes grew wide and he let them pass back and forth between the road and her small face, yeah Niall was fit but he had just met the boy, his sister didn’t know that though.

 

“No love, he’s not my boyfriend. He’s just my friend.” And Harry breathed a little heavier than normal at the thought. Niall seemed really carefree and funny and upbeat and no one could deny he was sexy as hell and of course now he was fantasizing about those pink lips against his and how his hair would feel slipping between his fingers and how smooth his ass probably was…Stop.

 

Harry took a shaky breath and willed the very filthy images from his head-your little sister is right there dude-and continued on the way home. Gemma bounded into the house using her key and set up camp in front of the television and started her homework. Harry did his in class so when he got home he never had anything to do and told her as she was busy writing math problems that he was going to shower.

 

He didn’t think of Niall being spread open with lips bruised and moans escaping his throat as he worked his shaft over under the spray. He didn’t. He swears.

 

XXXX

 

Harry made it a point to drop off and pick up his sister for the next month getting a much happier mother and her telling him what a relief it was that she had just that extra bit of time in the morning to get herself together before having to get to the ‘grindstone’ of the office. He simply smiled and shrugged, “I don’t mind.”

 

Gemma was quite happy about it too for a while until she had to wait for her big brother to finish talking to Niall and Liam and Zayn each day while she sat in the car. Eventually she had simply signed to Harry that she would catch a ride with a friend to go play at their house leaving Harry feeling a little guilty and selfish but Niall was just…Niall and he couldn’t deny he was fancying him at this point.

 

The two had exchanged numbers first then Zayn and Liam following suit soon after. Late at night or usually during classes Harry’s phone would buzz.

 

I’m bored mate. What are you up to?-xx Ni

 

Just sitting in class waiting for it to be over.-xo Harry

 

Cause you want to come see me, don’t deny it :)-xx Ni

 

And if I do deny it?-xo Harry

 

Then I shall be heartbroken and that’s not very nice Harold :/-xx Ni

 

I apologize, you are the highlight of my days my dear, scouts honor.-xo Harry

 

That’s better, see you later today!-xx Ni

 

And that’s how it went for the next month with even conversations between Harry and Liam just learning about each other. Zayn was a little reluctant at first but once he figured out Harry wasn’t a threat he let his guard down and the two actually found they had a lot in common.

 

A few weeks after their collision in the hall now Gemma would simply acknowledge her brother with a hug and a smooch before flitting off to either get on the bus or catch a ride with someone else to take her home. The parents asked her why if her brother was there with his car then why couldn’t he take her since that was the whole reason he was there, she responded, “Cause he likes that blond boy and I like it that he has friends now.”

 

She held no animosity towards him and even told her big brother that he didn’t have to even bother taking her home unless he wanted to and to just have some time with his friends and the bloke he wanted to be his boyfriend. Harry gasped and quickly spoke, “I do not want him to be my boyfriend!”

 

Gemma signed, “Harry Styles, I may be deaf but I’m not blind. It’s okay if you fancy him. He is quite fit. See you at home!” And the little girl took off leaving a rather confused teenager behind-his sister was precocious as hell and even thought Niall was fit-damn kid. He’d take her to school every morning and walk her to class and on his way out he’d run into either Liam or Niall as he left and they would share quick conversations and form their budding friendship. Coming back at the end of the day he would talk to the five boys he was now considering to be his friends once Louis and Josh were brought into the mix.

 

Meeting Louis and Josh was something brand new that’s for sure. Josh attended the same private school Zayn did and that’s how he met his now boyfriend Louis who was best friends with Liam and Niall in the same grade. It went something like this:

 

“WHO IS THAT?” A shorter than the rest boy with fringe and bright blue eyes bellowed out approaching Niall and Harry as they leaned against his car. Harry flinched at the slightly piercing tone of his voice and saw that he was holding hands with another handsome boy that had brown eyes and a half sleeve tattoo.

 

Noticing Harry’s reaction Niall turned around and beckoned the two boys to come closer and introduced them, “Harry this is Louis,” pointing to the one who had yelled, “and this is his boyfriend Josh who goes to school with Zayn.”

 

“NICE TO MEET YOU.” Louis hollered again, the boy holding his hand, Josh, grabbed his attention and made a motion with his hand saying ‘lower’. The shorter boy looked a bit defeated but the other leaned down to kiss him making his tan skin flush with pink.

 

“Sorry about that, he’s just got the ear implant so he hasn’t been able to really control the volume of himself yet. Still getting used to it. I’m Josh.” And the boy stuck out his hand to shake it.

 

“I’m Harry, it’s a pleasure.” He signed and spoke dropping Josh’s hand.

 

“Ahh you do the same thing eh? Ever since I started dating Louis two years ago I can’t help but sign and speak even if I am with someone who can hear.” Josh smiled at him. Niall kept a very nice set of friends. Well they’re technically Harry’s friends too at this point.

 

And that’s how it would end up happening. Zayn and Josh would drive to meet their respective boyfriends at the school and chat with Harry while they waited. The three would usually just use their voices but old habits die hard so their hands were at work too. Harry had found out that Liam and Zayn had been together since they were eleven-that royally dazed him, five years man-but the boy explained that he had met Liam while both were in diapers since their parents were colleagues and the two were inseparable from day one. Feelings arose as they tend to do and soon enough both boys were holding hands and kissing and declared their love for one another at eleven that neither shocked nor upset the Payne’s or the Malik’s.

 

Harry admired that.

 

Josh had explained that he had met Zayn when the two were around fourteen and began attending some stuffy private school and the two became instant friends with their mutual hatred of the uniforms and sneaking out of class to smoke. A few months into meeting Zayn he had been invited to meet Liam and his group of friends. As soon as Josh walked through the door Louis was all over him and six months later the two were together. It took a while for Josh to really get the hang of sign language but with the help of Louis, Liam and Niall to help along and with Zayn in all his classes, he had it down to an art form.

 

The three non hearing impaired would chat and bullshit outside the school waiting for their partners-Harry wouldn’t call Niall that but he was his best friend out of all of them-and soon be met by tight hugs and cheek kisses and Louis screeching about something that happened during the day. Harry was pleased and content and couldn’t believe he actually had friends now and it was the happiest he had been in years.

 

Whenever he’d come home he would have this blissed out smile marring his face and Gemma would share with him a knowing look. His mother soon asked as to why he was being so chipper and going to Gemma’s school all the time especially if he wasn’t taking her home everyday. The little girl stepped in to explain for her fumbling brother, “He made friends with some boys from the upper class and their boyfriends. They’re really nice mum. I’m happy for him, it’s okay if he doesn’t pick me up all the time. How much of a loser would I look like anyway, not cool at all to be chauffeured by your brother all the time. Get with the program mum.” The little girl was much too old for her age and proceeded to go outside and kick the football around.

 

Harry simply looked at his mom and spoke, “Yeah, that’s the gist of it mum. I’m sorry.”

 

Anne pulled him into a side hug and kissed his forehead, “I’m just glad you’ve made some friends.”

 

And they left it at that.

 

XXXX

 

Two months later the usual gang of boys minus two was standing around Harry’s car while Josh and him were speaking about some new game that had come out and Louis was busy texting on his phone. Niall seemed to huff in annoyance and crossed his arms getting the attention of the only other deaf person there-how that worked out he couldn’t explain but also Louis could hear now, not very well and the sounds were a bit muffled but still-and soon a pair of blue eyes were on the blond.

 

Louis nudged Niall’s shoulder at the boy left out of the conversation but following along with it and asked like Harry always did with his voice and hands practicing his volume control, “Where’s Zayn and Liam?”

 

His tinkling voice caught the attention of Josh who smiled fondly at his voice control and Harry turned to see the two others speaking.

 

Niall’s pale hands moved, “They’re meeting me at my place for the party. Nicking the booze for us. Gonna be a riot.”

 

“Is Harry coming? I mean he’s never even been to your place and we’ve known him for ages now.” Louis responded to him and caught eyes with green ones.

 

Niall turned to face Harry as he sat on the trunk of his car, “Harry, you’re coming to my house for my birthday party. I will not take ‘no’ as an answer.” He put his hands on his hips for good measure.

 

Harry’s throat tightened a bit. Yeah, he could be friends and chitchat via text outside in the parking lot or the comfort of his home but to go over one of his friend’s houses was a new step-how he’d known the five boys for over three months and never hung out with them besides the hour or two near his car and the daily texting was a bit past anyone’s understanding-so he gulped and lowered his face.

 

A rough finger hooked under his chin to raise those jade eyes to connect with sapphire blue and Niall pouted slightly then dropped his hand to join the other in speech, “Please? I’d really like it if you came. You’re one of my best mates and it’s my birthday. Please Harry?”

 

Those blue eyes were swimming and Harry knew he couldn’t resist anything Niall wanted him to do. It was impossible.

 

“I don’t have a gift for you, why didn’t you tell me it was your birthday?” Harry moved to him.

 

The boy shrugged, “I don’t tell a lot of people cause I don’t want a big fuss about it. I just like to get drunk with my closest friends and have a good time. Please Harry?”

 

The boy still sitting on the trunk of his car rubbed his hands together and turned his head slightly to see Louis wrapped in Josh’s arms and they both were surveying the interaction before them. Louis bit his bottom lip and nodded with Josh chiming in quietly, “Come on Haz, won’t be the same without you.”

 

He turned back to see Niall with that tentative look on his face like he was waiting for something bigger than just a ‘yes’ to a party invitation. “But I don’t have a gift for you Niall.” Harry spoke a little sadly. The least he could’ve done was know to buy him something, anything really.

 

The blond took Harry’s large hands in his and squeezed them before he separated the flesh-Harry almost died at the slightly rough and warm palm of his best friend-and spoke, “You coming would be my gift. Now come on, please?”

 

Harry couldn’t refuse any longer. He nodded his head and choked as Niall wrapped his arms around his neck. The boy was much stronger than he imagined.

 

XXXX

 

Now it was six rowdy boys in Niall’s sort of small bedroom with bottles for each pairing. Liam and Zayn had rum while Josh and Louis were becoming absolutely sloshed on some vodka leaving Harry and Niall to down a large bottle of whiskey. Games of FIFA and Mario Kart filled the hours of drinking and partying with the pairs facing off against one another leaving Zayn and Liam the champions of all getting quite the refusal of the title from Louis.

 

Later on they ordered seven pizzas-Niall got a whole one to himself-and they even brought out a cake singing and signing happy birthday to a freshly sixteen Niall Horan. More games commenced and more alcohol was consumed and the night went on with laughter and people tripping over each other and Harry thought to himself ‘So this is what fun is like.’

 

A few hours later and the six were more than on their way to drunk at this point with Niall and Harry both pink and warm. Louis couldn’t keep his hands off Josh and his voice rose in octaves, he wasn’t even trying to control it at this point, and he’d spew out filthy things, “Josh, wanna touch your dick baby.”

 

“Oi! Not right here!” Zayn piped up holding Liam close to his side on the couch where Harry and the couple shared its small confines. Josh waved him off and began to whisper in Louis’ ear and his blue eyes went wide. The two disappeared with Liam slurring his hands-yes deaf people can slur their hands-and barely made it resemble a sentence, “They’re gonna go fuck in the bathroom or something.”

 

Zayn winked at his boyfriend and the two were soon making out leaving a very uncomfortable Harry looking anywhere else other than at the rather lewd couple. So he had two of his mates eating each other’s faces off while the other two were probably in a closet or something with pants down and hands roaming and here was Harry, awkward and lonely as his very best mate was none the wiser. It was a solid five minutes of not moving-he didn’t want to disturb Zayn and Liam although he figured nothing would-when Niall looked over from his one man game of Tekken to see Harry idly playing with his fingers and he crawled over to tap his knee.

 

“You’re not having a good time are you?” His pout came out and his eyes were glassy.

 

Not wanting to be heard by the only other person in the room that could he signed out keeping his mouth shut, “No I’m having a great time. Just not used to you know, this.” He motioned over to where Zayn was now straddling a shirtless Liam. Alcohol and teenage hormones seemed to be running rampant through the Horan household now.

 

“Do you want to go to the kitchen? I’m kind of hungry.” Niall motioned towards the door and grabbed the bottle of whiskey that was half gone now leaving Harry’s head light and fluffy. The green eyed boy nodded and followed Niall down the stairs of his home that was very similar to his own and only three streets away from his, convenient right?

 

Niall told Harry to make himself comfortable as he poked his head into the fridge and began pulling out armfuls of food making Harry’s eyes widen, he knew Niall liked to eat but this was bordering ridiculous, and it made no sense with how very thin he still was. The blond began to chop and mix and boil foods and Harry told him that he was his new favorite person cause he knew how to cook just like Harry did and the boy got a braces covered smile in return. The two passed the bottle back and forth taking swigs-Niall like a champ and Harry grimaced each time-and the conversation flowed normally talking about school and their futures as the blond prepared a massive meal of chicken and rice and gravy.

 

The food was delicious and devoured quickly by the drunken teenagers, more by Niall obviously, and Harry demanded that since the birthday boy cooked that he would clean up the mess. After some heavy debating and Harry actually threatening to dump the whiskey down the drain-if Harry thought Niall couldn’t get any more pale he was wrong-he finally was allowed to take the pots, pans and dishes into the sink and began his duty of cleaning.

 

After about ten minutes of loading up the sink and wiping down the stove and counters Niall excused himself to find out what had happened to the rest of the boys and Harry was alone in the kitchen with his elbows deep in the sink. Still feeling the whiskey in his system at the later than usual hour-he noticed it was past midnight-he started to hum to himself.

 

Then words came out.

 

“When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me. Speaking words of wisdom let it be.”

 

A little clearer and louder now he projected his voice. The Horans were away on business-Niall said he didn’t care they weren’t there since it was never a big deal in the first place-and Harry figured since the other five boys were upstairs in the throws of passion he could really get into it.

 

“And in my hour of darkness, she is standing right in front of me. Whispered words of wisdom, let it be. Let it be, let it be, let it be. Whispered words of wisdom let it be.”

 

The singing boy nearly dropped the plate he was washing when Niall sidled up to him and their hips knocked together. His heart raced and his eyes grew wide and he fumbled with the dish and it splashed into the sink getting them both wet.

 

“Oh sorry! You scared me.” Harry’s rather pruny hands coupled with his voice.

 

Niall brushed the apology off before speaking, “Were you singing?”

 

Harry nodded and bit his lip returning to retrieve the plate and scrubbed it as Niall watched on and didn’t move away. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

 

“Could I hear you sing?” Niall asked biting his cheek. Harry raised an eyebrow at the question and the blond understood what he meant. He made an ‘oh’ with his mouth then spoke again, “Just cause I can’t hear doesn’t mean I can’t feel. When I tap you, start singing.”

 

Harry was more than confused with his hands submerged in dirty water and watched as Niall disappeared behind him to feel those pale arms wrap around his torso with both palms crossed over his chest. Niall’s own chest was pressed completely against Harry’s back and his head rested just behind his neck and he could feel that Niall was leaning his head on Harry’s right shoulder. The warmth he exuded was encompassing and homely and felt so damn good that Harry actually leaned into the touch and moaned a little bit getting the blond to snicker behind him.

 

Niall tapped his chest twice and motioned with one hand to ‘sing’ so Harry did.

 

“And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree. There will be an answer, let it be. For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see. There will be an answer, let it be. Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be. There will be an answer, let it be.” He belted out as well as he could with Niall’s body pressed against him and the dishes completely forgotten below. Harry wanted his body to truly show his voice to this boy he was slowly falling for with every passing day.

 

Niall breathed in deeply with his nose stuck between Harry’s shoulder blades then released his grip to return to his post next to the sink. Harry missed the contact already and the heat that Niall had to offer, even with liquor in him the curly haired boy figured he was always that warm.

 

“That was beautiful Harry.” Niall looked at him earnestly.

 

“How do you know, it’s not like you can actually hear me?” Bringing his hands out of the soapy water, Harry winced at his slightly harsh words, he didn’t mean to sound like an ass. Good job Styles.

 

“Like I said, I can’t hear but I can feel. And your vibrations were really nice. Thanks for that.” Niall blushed to him and reached over to grab the forgotten bottle on the counter and brought it to his lips. He passed it to Harry saying, “Forget the dishes, the boys are all sleeping and it’s getting late. We should probably go to bed.”

 

Harry dried off his hands and followed behind his friend up the stairs and entered the darkened room to see Liam and Zayn curled up in a ball with Zayn’s arms wrapped around his lover fast asleep sharing a pillow and sleeping bag. Josh and Louis weren’t so cute with Louis sprawled out like a starfish, mouth agape and snoring softly and Josh was on his chest sporting a large purple hickey on his neck under the blankets.

 

Niall started stripping off his clothing and Harry couldn’t help but watch as the boy climbed into his bed in only his boxers showing off smooth pale skin and slender physique in the moonlight illuminating the space. After the boy settled Harry lay on the too small sofa and bundled his leather coat as a pillow and shut his eyes.

 

He wasn’t even down for more than a minute before something came colliding into his head and he raised it seeing that a pillow was the culprit and Niall was sitting up in bed looking at him like he was doing something very stupid.

 

“What are you doing?” The boy questioned in the light through the window that seemed to make him look ethereal.

 

“Going to sleep?” Harry spoke but he needn’t whisper since three in the room were deaf and all other than Niall and himself were passed the fuck out.

 

“Get in this bed.” It was a command not a suggestion and he threw open the covers and scooted towards the window to allow more room.

 

Harry got up and stepped not so gracefully around the landmines of his friend’s limbs and started to get in. Niall’s hand against his shoulder stopped him. The boy looked up and his breath nearly flew out of his lungs seeing how perfect Niall looked in the moonlight-he looked perfect all the time but this was different-his eyes were dark and his skin was so bright and his hair was mussed and glowed like a halo around his head.

 

“Your jeans Harry. You need to be comfortable.” And his eyes motioned down to where Harry was in fact still wearing his skinny jeans. He knew they’d be bunching him all night and he wouldn’t get any sleep but it’s not like you can just drop trow and crawl into bed with your best mate-the best mate you’re also having extremely strong lovey feelings for-but apparently you can if said best mate wants you to.

 

And who was Harry to deny Niall that and on his birthday no less.

 

So he peeled them off and climbed into the bed that smelled of Niall and it was pungent and intoxicating making his head spin-could’ve been the whiskey but he’d blame it on the boy he lay next to. Niall rolled over and Harry turned his head to see a small grin on his face and he brought his hands up from under the blanket that covered them both, “Thanks again for everything.”

 

Harry rolled to face him, “Why do you keep thanking me? I didn’t do anything special.”

 

Niall leaned in a bit closer and Harry could smell the whiskey on his breath and their noses were practically touching now.

 

“Because you made this birthday the best I’ve ever had. I mean, my ninth was pretty wicked but I think this one takes the cake for amazing.” And he raised one shoulder before dropping it back down as if it was supremely obvious and Harry just didn’t see it.

 

“Well, you’re welcome then I guess. I’m glad you had a good time.” Harry could feel Niall inching closer to him, his heat was washing over Harry’s naked limbs in waves and he so desperately wanted to move forward and wrap himself around the blond who was nothing but a ball of pure joy and energy.

 

“I always have a good time when you’re with me Harry.” Smile crossing his face and his eyes began to droop. Sleep was taking them both over, the green-eyed boy could feel it too. It tugged on his conscious with only the soft sounds of snores and Niall’s warmth making him melt in the bed.

 

Harry closed his eyes thinking the conversation was over since slumber was heavy around them but his eyes shot open when he felt a pair of soft lips graze his that smelled of whiskey and sugar. Sparks flew through his blood feeling Niall’s mouth barely there against his own and the blond leaned back with a small grin across his features and proceeded to lift up Harry’s arm and bury his face in the older boy’s chest and settled with his breath ghosting over his throat.

 

Harry’s heart must have been thundering against Niall, but the boy didn’t seem to mind, thinking of what just happened. Niall kissed him. It wasn’t a snog or something you’d see in a cheesy romantic movie and the last time he checked you didn’t go around kissing your best mates in the dark like that. And now the boy was wrapped in Harry’s arms and tangling their legs together.

 

Harry lay back so that Niall could use his chest as a pillow with one arm curled around his shoulders and prayed that tonight he wouldn’t pop a boner because this boy that had graced his not so innocent thoughts was currently almost naked, had just kissed him, and was sleeping on his chest with one arm tucked into his side and his other hand dangerously close to the waistband of Harry’s boxers.

 

He didn’t get to think for very long before Niall leaned up again and pressed their lips together, this time harder and longer and swiped his tongue across Harry’s bottom lip and the boy couldn’t resist and let the tip of his tongue out to press against the other’s. Niall’s grip tightened while Harry’s hand encompassed the boy’s shoulder and the kiss got a bit heated with lazy tongues and nibbling teeth on bottom lips. It slowed to something gentle and demure with Niall’s blue eyes open before the green. The blond brought one hand up to brush chocolate curls off his friend’s forehead and kissed him again softly like the first time and signed with one hand, “Goodnight.” And he settled back onto Harry’s chest with his arm wrapped around a bit more secure.

 

Harry didn’t get to respond but did so by rubbing his thumb across the boy’s shoulder and arm until he fell asleep tasting whiskey, frosting and Niall.

 

XXXX

 

The next morning Harry awoke to a chorus of ‘awes’ around him. He cracked open one very bloodshot eye to see Zayn, Josh and Louis standing over them getting the boy to recoil back into the pillow from the close proximity of his three friends.

 

“This is too fucking cute. I’ve never seen Niall look like a…what’s he look like?” Josh asked looking to his boyfriend and Zayn with his hands moving.

 

“A kitten.” Louis piped up and the other two nodded adamantly and turned around heading towards the door.

 

Zayn spoke this time, “Liam’s making breakfast. Wake up blondie but do it gently yeah? He’s probably really hung over. Like the rest of us.” Gripping his head as he walked out and shut the door.

 

Harry was still partially asleep and was dozing back off again when he realized there was a weight curled into his side that smelled of sleep and stale whiskey, looking down he saw that Niall was still across his chest and sound asleep on top of him. He squeezed his shoulder in reassurance that he was actually there and not dreaming and closed his eyes letting his mind wander.

 

Last night was so much fun. He got drunk and played games and bonded with his friends and made their relationships even stronger with telling secrets and details of each other’s lives and it was what you were supposed to do as a teenager.

 

Then he remembered the love fest happening and him and Niall went downstairs and had dinner just the two of them, it was sweet and easy and just so perfect that Harry never wanted it to end.

 

Then he sang for him and the way he felt with Niall’s arm wrapped from behind him was something he couldn’t forget even if he tried. He sang to have the deaf boy hear him in his own way and it came through loud and clear.

 

Then the indignant and disbelieving look the boy gave him thinking he would let Harry sleep on the small couch in his room and forcing him-he didn’t really force but you get the idea-to sleep in the bed with him.

 

Oh then that kiss. The second one was definitely better and dirtier than the first but the first would always be special. First kisses for the most part are and it was so tender and simple and wary but it was amazing.

 

Niall tasted like frosting and drunk teenager. Drunk.

 

Kick in Harry’s anxiety.

 

Niall was drunk. That’s why he kissed him. He didn’t fancy Harry-who the fuck ever did-and he was just feeling all loose and randy so why not right? Friends got smashed and snogged each other, it was a right of passage or something, and so his heart sank a little bit. Niall didn’t kiss him cause he wanted to-well obviously he wanted to-but he probably just felt like being affectionate or something along those lines. And now he was just used as something to cuddle with and no more. Just friends who happened to share a heated lip lock. That’s all it was.

 

Niall began to stir and groaned with heavy lidded eyes and a drool stain on his chin and Harry stayed put until he was acknowledged by a muddled smile and a hand wave. Deeming it was safe to move Harry rolled out of the bed and began to tug on his jeans and made it halfway to the door when a solid “thump thump” came from behind him.

He turned to see Niall on his knees looking oh so fuckable-boxers riding low on his ‘V’ cut and hair disheveled-and adorable with one hand on the wall. So that’s what that sound was. Harry began to motion, “What’s up Niall? You okay?”

 

The boy in bed sat back on his haunches and looked utterly confused and actually a little hurt, “Where are you going?”

 

“Um, I was going downstairs. Liam’s making breakfast.” Harry retorted and couldn’t figure out why the boy with blond hair looked so beaten.

 

“Oh, I thought we could stay up here for a while.” Shrugging his shoulders and pulling the blanket over himself as he lay back down.

 

“Why?” The hung over boy questioned.

 

“Never mind, go eat. I’m not hungry.” Laying his hands back down to roll over and face the window. Niall not hungry? Yeah, cold day in Hell when that happens.

 

Harry made his way over to the bed and sat down on it getting no response from the boy. He rubbed his thumb across the bare shoulder of him and still no response. He pulled him to roll him flat and looked into his eyes, “What’s wrong Niall?” His voice was thick and throat hurt from the whiskey.

 

“You don’t remember last night?” He was fiddling with his fingers when not using them to speak and his blue eyes-those enchanting blue eyes-only glanced at green ones.

 

“Of course I remember last night. But what’s wrong?” Yeah they kissed but Niall didn’t like him, he was drunk and looking for some affection, that’s all. Right?

 

“Well…we kissed.” Niall was never this reserved and especially not in the time frame Harry had known him.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Harry, I’d like to do it again if you wouldn’t mind.” Niall looked him in the eye this time.

 

Being smooth as ever, “Are you still drunk?” Jackass.

 

That earned him a slap to the chest and a look of offense. His hands flew, “No I’m not still drunk. I kissed you because I thought you liked me and cause I like you.” Niall bit his bottom lip turning it white where his teeth dug into the soft pink flesh and he was wringing his hands.

 

‘Harry Styles you’re a fucking idiot.’ He thought as he rolled his eyes and leaned forward. Niall was so obvious that if any of their other friends were in there they’d tell him exactly what was going on. But to his credit this was the most human interaction and emotional growth he’d ever had in his short life.

 

Leaning forward Niall only had a few seconds before puffy pink lips pressed against his and Harry’s large hand covered both of his own. His breath hitched under the green-eyed boy and soon his arms had escaped the prison of Harry’s hand to wrap around his neck and pull him in closer. Their breath was more than rank at this point but neither boy cared as their tongues slipped into each other’s mouths and kissed in the strange position.

 

Niall’s hands raked down Harry’s sides and eventually landed on the twisted waistband of the boy’s jeans and started to unsuccessfully unfasten the button. Harry pulled back and quickly said, “Niall, the boys are downstairs, we can’t have sex!” Oh he would love to but since he was such an inexperienced virgin and four boys were just under them it seemed not the best time to do that. They’d only started kissing for fucks sake.

 

Niall rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away, “Take off your jeans so you can come back in the bed.” And he giggled as understanding smoothed over alabaster skin and Harry’s mouth made an “oh”.

 

The lanky boy shucked off his pants then crawled back in and opened his arms for Niall to take hold around his torso with blond hair tickling Harry’s chin and the two just laid pleased squeezing one another randomly. Niall sat up a few moments later with a look of contemplation on his face getting Harry to turn, “What’s wrong love?”

 

“Take off your shirt.” Fire danced behind his eyes while the boy still lying raised his hands and slipped off his t-shirt revealing toned abs and a happy trail of dark hair. Niall growled softly and leaned down to kiss both of the boy’s nipples but then looked up confused pointing at the two dark spots below his chest muscles, he knew they weren’t freckles or moles. Too weird to be that.

 

Harry admitted rather nervously, “They’re nipples.” And he offered a smile with a shoulder raise as if to say ‘that’s what I got’. Niall’s face split wide with a smile and he raised one finger in the ‘wait’ position then leaned back down kissing both Harry’s nipples then his second pair and coming back up to give a thumbs up.

 

The curly haired lad just shook his head and pulled Niall back down to shove his tongue down his throat and the two snogged for what seemed like hours until their lips were sore and mouths tasted so bad they couldn’t keep going. The two lay face to face on their sides and let fingertips brush against swollen lips and sweep away curly or dyed locks of hair.

 

Niall spoke first in the silence of the room, “Harry, I really like you and I have for a long time. So I was wondering would you be my boyfriend?” His eyes shifted back and forth between softening green orbs and his question was answered with a simple nod and gentle lip lock again.

 

The blond squealed and pulled him into a crushing embrace getting the taller boy to roll on top of him. Their groins pressed together but no sexual sounds came out of either of them since they were too wrapped up in each other. Niall was happy and squeezing the very life out of Harry and he-oh he was ecstatic-Harry had a boyfriend and that boyfriend just happened to be the most carefree, funny, laid back and not to mention sexiest bloke to ever grace the planet. And he was all his. The two stayed like that until a voice broke them apart with Harry nearly flying off the bed but thankfully his boyfriend-boyfriend, can you believe it!-caught him just in time to pull him back.

 

“Whoa boys! Warn a bloke before you start doing the nasty!” Zayn threw up his arms in mock horror shielding his face and peeking out through his fingers.

 

“Oh piss off. Like you lot were so PG 13 last night. We weren’t doing anything.” Harry grumbled to him and sat up in the bed resting against the headboard and Niall followed by placing his head against the older boy’s stomach. After Zayn came in Liam and Josh followed holding two massive trays of steaming food with Louis in tow holding a giant jug of juice and somehow balancing six cups.

 

“We figured you two should be alone for a bit so we decided to bring breakfast in bed. Cause we’re the greatest people in the world if I do say so myself.” Josh said arrogantly with a fist bump to Zayn.

 

“So?” Louis chimed in as he handed everyone a glass filled with orange juice. Liam was handing out the plates of eggs, bacon, French toast and sausages-Harry thanked any god that would listen for his amazing friends-and they sat about the room with Louis and Josh on the floor, Liam and Zayn on the sofa feeding each other and Niall and Harry in the bed.

 

“So what?” Harry responded. Niall was too busy attacking his food on his lap to pay any attention to anyone and Harry nearly forgot there was anyone in the room seeing how disheveled and hung over and beautiful he was. Death warmed over but still a stud in Harry’s eyes.

 

“So what happened with you two? You looked awfully comfortable in that bed and what we saw earlier has inquiring minds wanting to know.” Zayn wiggled his eyebrows at Harry getting the boy to blush. He liked this side of Zayn the best.

 

Harry nudged the boy next to him and with wide eyes and half a sausage in his mouth he peered around the room for whatever was trying to get his attention. He noticed Liam moving his hands, “The boys wanted to know what’s going on with you and Harry, you don’t have to say anything, it’s them asking not me.” Putting up his arms in a surrendering fashion.

 

Niall smiled and lifted one hand to turn Harry’s face towards his and tilted his head as if to ask ‘is it alright?’ and the boy nodded and brought their lips together. A little tongue was slipped between them and they definitely tasted better than before the breakfast that was for sure.

 

“Ow ow! I fucking knew it!” Josh hollered out while Louis bounced in his seat spilling his juice over his shorts. Liam clapped excitedly while Zayn threw his fist in the air.

 

Louis yelled out, “You owe me ten quid Zee.” And set back on his eggs with new vigor.

 

“Yeah yeah, you’ll get it when you get it.” Brushing him off and giving over his French toast to Liam who kissed his cheek leaving syrup as a reminder.

 

“You guys made a bet on us?” Harry spoke incredulously and Niall just happened to look over and see what he was signing and speaking and banged on the wall grabbing everyone’s attention.

 

“You lot are dicks betting on us. Fuck you.” And he flipped them off before going back to his food. Harry rubbed his hand across the hunched over back getting the boy to just roll his eyes basically saying ‘whatever’.

 

The other four took it with a grain of salt before Josh leaned in and asked, “So are you guys together? Or just fucking around?”

 

“Together.” He muttered through a mouthful of eggs and then drowning them in juice. He nudged Niall’s shoulder getting him to turn and puckered his lips awaiting a smooch. He smiled between their joined mouths then turned back as Josh was asking another question.

 

“Okay I got twenty quid riding on this. Who kissed who first?”

 

“Why don’t you ask him?” Harry nodded towards Niall who was enraptured with the bacon at this point. His knee bumped his partner’s under the blankets and he told the blond that Josh had a question.

 

He answered the question with a scoff and exasperated expression in return, “I kissed him. Can we please stop talking about my boyfriend and I and finish our food? No Q&A before noon.” And he returned to his plate sliding closer to Harry. Their skin brushed and made them both shiver. The couple shared a look and completely blocked out-well Harry did since he could actually hear it- Zayn and Josh going back and forth.

 

“Gonna be a broke sombitch Malik! You owe me twenty quid! Told you our boy Niall would make the first move!” And he quickly told Louis saying that it would be movie money or maybe even a romantic night in filled with wine and cuddling.

 

Zayn rubbed his hands down his face and grumbled as Liam rubbed his back, “I’m never gambling again. Harry, you let me down mate.”

 

Harry didn’t hear a single thing anyone said until the plates were gone.

 

XXXX

 

There was a rapid knocking on the Styles’ front door and Anne quickly made her way over to it, only on a Saturday at nine am would there be someone wanting her attention, probably a Jehovah’s Witness or some crap. She was surprised when she opened the door to see a teenage boy with blond hair and giving her a metal clad smile-fucking adorable-then he began to sign.

 

“Hi, are you Harry’s mom?” His pale fingers moved.

 

She signed back, “Yes I am, can I help you?”

 

“I’m Niall, Harry’s boyfriend. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you! I was wondering if it wouldn’t be too much trouble if our friends and I had a party here at your place? I know you’d want to be here for it since it’s his birthday and I wanted to ask you personally seeing as Harry has never introduced us.” And he smiled again with big blue eyes full of innocence.

 

‘Boyfriend? Since when did her son have one of those? Oh Harry Styles, you got some explaining to do.’ She thought.

 

He stood with his smile slightly waning as Anne took in the information of everything. First, her son had friends but she never even met one, only heard about them and the first interaction is with the one he’s dating.. Second, this Niall kid he would always talk about wasn’t just his best friend, but his boyfriend.

 

He made a clearing sound in his throat and shivered slightly-middle of the winter-and Anne beckoned him in quickly signing an apology of how rude she was being. The boy-Niall your son’s boyfriend, she reminded herself-waved it off and smiled warmly and agreed to a nice cup of tea. They stood in the kitchen with him still in his heavy pea coat and scarf holding the cup in his hands and she began to sign to him.

 

“So you and my Harry are dating?”

 

He nodded with an even brighter smile. Then look confused and set his cup back down.

 

“He didn’t tell you we were together?” His smile fell.

 

“No, he did tell me all about you but forgot to mention you were together. May I ask how long?” She felt like she was hurting this poor kid with the expression on his face. Like he was let down.

 

“Six months.” He set down his cup and gave her a weak excuse for a smile and pulled his coat a bit tighter around his frame, “But I better go. Sorry to bother you Mrs. Styles. Forget about the party, just thought it’d be nice for him.” And he turned quickly before Anne could even stop him and he rushed from the house.

 

Anne stood there in the kitchen with his half full cup of tea still steaming on the counter. Niall was obviously upset, the let down was coming off him in waves and Anne-ever the maternal person-just wanted to hug him and make it go away.

 

It was time to wake Harry.

 

She walked up the stairs and entered his room to see him with the blankets wrapped around his waist with one arm over his head and curls all types of a mess on his pillow.

 

“Harry.” She let her voice be solid like she did when waking him up. Worked like a charm every time.

 

“Mm? Mum it’s Saturday.” He mumbled and rolled over to bury his face in the bed. Can’t a boy get some sleep? It’s his birthday.

 

“Niall stopped by.” She said leaning against the door frame with arms crossed.

 

Harry sat up slowly rubbing his eyes. That got his attention.

 

“What?” Too sleep riddled to comprehend that Niall had met his mother.

 

Wait.

 

His eyes went wide as he looked at her inquisitive expression with one eyebrow raised.

 

“Yeah, Niall stopped by asking to have a party here with all your friends for your birthday.”

 

“Oh he did?” He didn’t like the way her voice sounded. She made her way to sit on the end of his bed with one foot on the ground and the other folded in her lap.

 

“Yes he did. And I think he was a bit upset that you never told me he was your boyfriend.”

 

Harry’s eyes went down to his covers and he pulled them a bit closer to his half naked frame. He had upset the greatest thing to ever happen to him by being a coward.

 

“Harry, why didn’t you tell me you had a boyfriend? He seems like a really sweet boy.” She let her voice soften. “Harry, I love you and you know that. Whoever you choose to be with is fine.”

 

“I-I-how are you supposed to just come out and be like ‘hey mum guess what! I’m dating someone who’s perfect and amazing and gorgeous oh and he just so happens to be a boy’?” Harry replied exasperatedly. He never thought of how he would do it and confess that he liked boys. Well he didn’t like boys, just one in particular, and that one in particular probably didn’t care too much for him right now.

 

“By being honest Harry. He seems really sweet and I think he’s upset you never said anything to me about him. Six months Harry? You’ve had a boyfriend for six months and never once told your mum?” She placed a hand on his knee and squeezed.

 

“I’m sorry mum, I just didn’t know how to.” He shrugged defeated.

 

“It’s alright love, I’m just glad you found someone to make you happy. He does make you happy right?” She inquired to her son who seemed to be having an internal battle at this point.

 

“Mum, can I tell you something?” He looked up and his eyes were vivid and bright and his cheeks were slightly flushed. She knew that look. She had it before too.

 

“Sure, you can tell me anything.” She smiled at him in reassurance.

 

“I think I love him.” And he smiled with his dimples coming out running his large hand through his curls.

 

“That’s fantastic dear, but I think you also need to apologize to him. He looked upset that I didn’t know about the two of you and when you do you be sure to tell him you and your friends are more than welcome to have your birthday party here.” She stood up and began to exit the room but stopped in the doorway when Harry called her attention.

 

“Mum?”

 

“Yeah love?”

 

“Thanks, you know, for being so understanding.”

 

“Of course dear, that’s what mom’s do. Now go make up with your boyfriend.” And she turned closing the door to set about preparations for the party her son, his friends and his partner were to share in. Anne was a happy mother right now.

 

Harry let the good feelings sink into his flesh as he finally felt free, his mother knew about him and Niall and that meant no awkward first meetings or confessions. They had all been taken care of when he was still sleeping. A double edged sword if you asked him. But now he had to do damage control. He grabbed his phone and shot off a text to Niall in hopes that he wouldn’t be read the riot act.

 

Hey baby, mum said the party is a go.-xo Haz

 

He got a response quicker than imagined. One word.

 

Great.-Niall

 

Fuck. Harry messed up and he knew it. Why didn’t he actually tell his mother about him? Well he did, he had told her all about him and his friends, about the two couples and how Louis was bordering crazy and Zayn was goofy behind all his ‘badboy’ exterior, Liam was like a puppy on two legs and Josh was a bad ass drummer and loyal friend. He had gone on for ages about Niall and how very funny he was and smart and carefree and optimistic but never once did he mention the two were romantically involved. Now he had to pay the price. This would be their first fight in the six months together and eight months knowing each other.

 

You’re mad at me aren’t you?-xo Haz

 

No.-Niall

 

Even through little letters on a screen he could tell he was agitated, who wouldn’t be honestly? Owning up to his mistakes and cultivating courage like a man should be he sent out a quick text and dressed himself in a heavy jumper and slacks throwing his leather coat around him and shouting to his mother he’d be back with the cavalry. His birthday was to be amazing and the one person that would make it such was mad at him, he had to fix it.

 

Running to his house his mind raced. He didn’t know what he would say so he kept thinking about what he had told his mom. Harry had said he thought he loved Niall. And the more he thought about it now the more sense it made.

 

In six short months together they had grown impossibly close. Niall had heard all about how Harry’s father had died right after Gemma was born but it didn’t phase him since they weren’t close at all and how Harry was invisible at school and anywhere else for that matter. Niall had told him he was more than seen with him and their friends getting the boy’s dimples to show off.

 

Harry had listened to Niall as they lay in bed at night talking about his distant and cold parents who treated him more like a possession than a son but he never really minded it since his friends were more than enough to compensate. He spoke of how hard his parents worked for him and yet still struggled to help him with his hearing deficiency and it ate away at him with guilt every time. Harry kissed his guilt away those times. Niall shrugged and told him that no matter how hard they worked they never had enough money for surgeries or treatments, they only could make enough to send him to the school he went to.

 

The two had bonded on such deep emotional levels and neither were even eighteen yet but it was there. That stable bond of love and acceptance and comfort and Harry had never been happier in his short life than when he was with Niall. The blond said the same thing.

 

With new resilience he made it to Niall’s front door and thankfully it was unlocked-Niall left it unlocked so Harry could come over whenever he wanted-wasn’t like the boy could hear anyone at the door anyway. The house was silent as usual, his parents were away again on business, Harry honestly thought that they were a figment of his imagination sometimes but random passing he would see them packing bags or eating quickly before rushing out the door again.

 

He bounded up the stairs two at a time and opened his boyfriend’s bedroom door to see the shades were drawn and it was cold in the room. Not physically cold to the skin but the aura in it was, like the light and warmth that Niall exuded on a regular basis was somehow subdued. There was a lump under the covers and he cautiously walked over and sat down making Niall jump and come face to face with Harry. He scowled slightly and proceeded to bury himself farther in the blankets.

 

Harry rolled his eyes at his antics but he couldn’t blame him, he had upset the boy he loved.

 

He loved. Yeah, he liked the sound of that.

 

Harry toed off his shoes and shucked his coat and jeans to crawl into the bed and wrapped his arm around the boy’s waist making him shiver in response at the cold caress. Harry started to kiss the back of his neck and under his ear and even was bold enough to nibble his ear lobe getting a small moan from Niall. He continued kissing his pale throat and shoulders that were bare leaving light pink marks across his skin while his hand thrown over the boy’s waist was rubbing lightly up and down his stomach. Niall rolled around and looked like he was about to sign but Harry stopped him by crashing their lips together and slipped his tongue into his mouth.

 

He tasted like Niall. And Niall tasted like perfection. He nibbled the boy’s bottom lip getting a whimper as the deaf boy’s hand pushed slightly against Harry’s broad chest while the other gripped his hip. Harry peppered his lips with a few more soft kisses and pulled back up to see Niall’s eyes were watery and icy blue.

 

“I’m sorry.” He spoke low and new that Niall could feel it through his hand still purchased against his chest. The older boy sat up to let Niall mirror his position and the blond crossed his arms but rolled his own eyes since he had to use his hands to speak as Harry gave him room.

 

“Why didn’t you tell her we were together?” He looked upset, a mixture of sadness and anger. What else did you expect honestly Styles?

 

Harry’s mouth and hands began, “I was scared babe. I’ve never dated anyone and I never told her I like boys. I’m really sorry okay? And what do you mean we were together?” Harry’s fear spiked a bit. Niall was rather level headed but to be basically hidden away as someone’s partner for half a year did seem plausible to end it.

 

“Harry,” he leaned in to kiss him chastely, “I’m not leaving you. We’re still together. But why didn’t you tell her? I mean I still don’t understand why we’ve never met her but you didn’t even say I was your boyfriend?”

 

 

Harry dropped his head slightly, he honestly had no good reason why he didn’t tell her.

So he heeded his mother’s advice and spoke the truth, “I have no idea why I didn’t. I guess it didn’t seem necessary since all that matters is I love you and I don’t care who knows about it. It’s none of their business.” He shrugged and it felt good to be honest especially with the one person he cared for most.

 

Niall tapped him hastily on the shoulder, “What did you just say?” with his eyes wide and bottom lip worried by his teeth.

 

“I said I had no idea why I didn’t tell her.” Harry looked confused and watched Niall chew his lip some more.

 

“No, the other part. The “L” word part.” The heat in the room was starting to rise because Niall’s aura was coming back full swing. It took Harry a total of three seconds to comprehend what he meant. He hadn’t even realized he had said it. It felt so natural and easy and it just slipped out. Slipped out in a good way.

 

“Oh yeah, about that.” He smiled and locked green eyes with blue, “I love you Niall.” His hands and mouth making the blond squeak.

 

Harry chuckled at his reaction and continued, might as well sweeten the deal, “It’s true. I love you. Love you so much. You light up my world and have made me the happiest I’ve ever been in my entire life. And maybe that’s why I never told her about us, I love you too much that I don’t want anyone else to be a part of it.”

 

Niall flew into his arms and kissed him like they had to do it to survive. Their teeth clicked against each other’s and tongues thrashed and bathed the insides of their mouths with Niall now laying across Harry and pulling his curls. Harry’s hands were raking up and down the side of Niall’s lithe body getting him to mewl in pleasure. The two rolled around the bed for what seemed like ages as groins became sensitive and skin became hot.

 

Niall pulled away and mouthed ‘I love you too’ getting Harry to smile wide and kiss him again. They continued their mouth mashing for longer until Niall ground down atop Harry’s very prominent erection and he eyed it with lust filled eyes. The boy leaned over to under his bed and pulled out a bottle of KY and a condom and raised one eyebrow to Harry. He slipped out from under him and spoke, “Ni are you sure? You know I’ve never done this and I don’t mind waiting.”

 

The two were both virgins and both equally nervous about sex. Yeah, they had shared quite a few messy handjobs and some toe curling blowjobs but they had never progressed to full action before. And there was also another reason, both boys were hung.

 

Harry’s was a little under nine inches long with a curve halfway in the middle and a fleshy foreskin and large veins-Niall’s eyes almost popped our of his skull when he first saw it in all it’s glory and proceeded to gag a few times trying to swallow the whole thing-Niall on the other hand wasn’t as long as Harry, he was about eight inches long but his girth was that of someone’s wrist. You couldn’t fit a watch on it-they tried-and Harry could only get a little more than half down his throat-they had tried that as well-and it had this mushroom tip that Harry loved to suckle on.

 

Long story short, both boys had some formidable dicks.

 

“Yes Harry, I love you and you love me. I want this. I trust you.” And he handed the necessary objects to Harry’s hand and lay down on his back removing his boxers. Harry stuttered a little bit and everything he had ever seen in porn came flooding into his brain. He knew he’d have to prep Niall first.

 

The curly haired boy pulled down his underwear and threw off his shirt onto the floor and settled between Niall’s pale thighs and moaned as the two limbs separated and his pink hole was revealed and waiting. Niall was pumping his thick shaft-how someone at sixteen could be so big was insane, but who was Harry to talk, they both had dicks that could rival a pornstar-and he lubed up two fingers and capped the bottle back.

 

“You sure?” He asked lowly letting his two fingers gently circle the boy’s entrance. Niall nodded and bit his lip and closed his eyes as the two digits slipped in. A gasp escaped his lips and his back arched slightly making Harry still. Niall used his non wanking hand to grab hold of Harry’s wrist and nod to him silently saying ‘it’s okay’ and pushed the boy’s fingers in farther.

 

Harry groaned feeling how the tunnel around his digits was tensing and clenching and he was just so fucking tight and hot. He began to massage the walls and pressed farther in each time getting Niall to rock his hips and moan with each intrusion. He figured he had found the boy’s sweet spot when a strangled cry escaped his lips while brushing a particular spot and Harry leant down to lick and nibble on of his nipples and he continued to nudge and press inside him.

 

He soon slipped a third finger in spreading the boy open and he was shuddering at this point while one hand worked his thick pale cock and the other massaged chocolate curls dancing above his chest. Niall tapped his shoulder and mouthed ‘now’ to him and the boy whimpered when Harry’s fingers exited his now puffy hole.

 

Harry shakily rolled the condom onto himself and saw that Niall was biting his lip again and working his shaft-Harry was a big boy so to lose your cherry to something like that must be a little scary-and he then uncapped the bottle of lube and slathered his cock in it. He wanted this to be as easy and painless for Niall as possible. They were both about to give themselves to the person they loved.

 

He lined himself up and felt the tip of his latex covered cock being suctioned in by Niall’s hole and he pressed forward aligning their bodies together. Harry latched on to Niall’s mouth and swallowed the deep guttural moan he let out as the boy sheathed himself inside. It was boiling and tight and slick and felt so god damn good. The boy slowly enveloped himself inside and rested with his balls settling against the bottom’s ass cheeks. They kissed softly and Niall tapped Harry’s bum to let him to know to move.

 

He rocked into the boy and his eyes rolled to the back of his head while blunt nails and rough finger tips rubbed his back that was tense and starting to sheen with sweat. Niall’s cock was pulsing between them and Harry sucked a dark bruise to Niall’s pale throat claiming him as his. All his.

 

The moans and gasps Niall let out were filthy and only spurred Harry on to speed up and nudge that sweet spot over and over. Niall began to whimper and Harry could feel him tense and clench the canal around his cock. Their breaths mingled and lips were bitten and tongues soothed bite marks as the two continued to give themselves over to absolute pleasure. Niall’s head would sink into the pillow each time his boyfriend invaded him and Harry left hand shaped bruises to his hips pressing harder with each slam into him.

 

Harry was close and mouthed to a flushed and almost incoherent Niall ‘gonna cum’ and the blond only nodded and gripped his thick length between them. His hands beat his cock furiously while Harry sped up even more and nudged and prodded inside his lover and with a cry of ‘Niall!’ he exploded into the latex sleeve. Spurt after spurt of his cum coated the inside of the condom and his orgasm was milked from him with Niall exploding right after and painting their close together bodies a creamy white.

 

He let out heavy breaths while Harry slowed his rolling hips inside him and his whole body trembled and hand pumped the last droplets of his seed from his thick uncut cock. Harry collapsed on top of him and slipped out gently hearing a slight hiss from Niall that he kissed away leaving the boy boneless and smiling. He tossed the condom into the waste bin and lay down on top of Niall once more. Their hearts thundered in their ribcages with Niall carding his hand through damp curls. Harry lifted up his head and kissed his boyfriend once more.

 

“I love you.” He spoke low and sex ridden.

 

“I love you too.” Niall mouthed back. “Happy Birthday” and he smiled once more and let their lips meet once again.

 

After the two had cleaned up and Harry kept apologizing for the whole ordeal getting Niall even more frustrated-he had told Harry it was fine and that all was forgiven-they had round up their friends to start the part at his house.

 

By the time Harry had shown up with Niall in hand and followed by their four friends the entire bottom part of the house was decorated, albeit a bit cheesy, with streamers and balloons and loads of snacks and beer. Anne had told him he knew him and his friends drank and she felt like joining in the festivities as well-Niall and Louis both thanked her immensely for the alcohol-and the party ensued.

 

They did the normal singing and signing ‘Happy Birthday’ song and Harry blew out his candles. Being bold he kissed Niall right in front of everyone getting many ‘awes’ and a teary eyed smile from his mother.

 

Louis and Anne hit it off from the gate and to everyone’s surprise he practically ignored Josh the entire time, Josh was a bit down trodden by the whole thing but Harry and Liam both reassured him he was still Louis’ number one. Gemma had made an appearance coming out of her room finally to play a heated game of Mortal Kombat with Zayn and Niall and she royally kicked their asses with a victorious fist in the air and demanding that they play another round.

 

The beer was drunk and food was eaten and the party was an ultimate success. Later on in the night with Louis and Josh now cuddled in an armchair-Josh looked more than ecstatic-Liam and Zayn had gone outside so Zayn could smoke and Anne had taken Gemma to bed sat Harry. He had a content expression and Niall just so happened to sit upon his lap-he was a bit tipsy but so was everyone else-and said, “You look happy.”

 

He responded, “I am.” And kissed Niall over and over until the blond fell asleep in his arms on the couch and everyone left leaving the two to be surrounded by empty bowls and cans.

 

XXXX

 

It was a few months later with the relationship going strong and Harry’s home had turned into the place to be on the weekends-Anne loved to entertain-that Niall was the only one who wasn’t in attendance.

 

It was a typical Friday night with the boys all playing games and having a drink with pizza that the blond walked in with a less than pleasant face. His normal cheery disposition was subdued and barely there. Harry was the first to spring into action as he pulled Niall upstairs to his room-where they had christened his bed more than once-and sat him down.

 

“Babe? What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s nothing.” Even his hands seemed sad.

 

“Bollocks. What happened?”

 

“It’s just. Well I went to the hospital,” Harry’s eyes widened and worry plagued his features but Niall quickly added, “No I’m fine. Just went to my hearing specialist. Well I can get the implant and all but I can’t afford it. My parents don’t have the money and my insurance won’t cover it. I was so ready to be able to hear Harry. But now I can’t.” And his hands dropped and he sniffled slightly.

 

Harry made a decision.

 

“Yes you can. I’ll pay for it.”

 

Niall’s eyes looked in confusion at him, “How Harry? It costs thousands of dollars. And I’m not about to let you pay for that.”

 

He huffed in annoyance, “Remember how I told you my father died when I was younger?”

 

Niall nodded his head.

 

“Well he had a policy that if he died I would receive an inheritance of some sort. I’ve had it since my birthday. And I am going to pay for your surgery.”

 

Niall began to furiously sign, “NO! Harry! You can’t do that! It’s your money, don’t waste it on me!”

 

Harry’s large hands stilled Niall’s and he began to speak-so happy that Niall could read his lips now, “Niall, I love you. And I have the money. You’re getting this done. And it’s not a waste it’s helping the boy I love. Never a waste.” He smiled.

 

It took two weeks of coercion and even Anne spoke to Niall but eventually he agreed to have it done. The next week he was sitting in the hospital being prepped for surgery.

 

The doctor had come in and explained everything that was to happen and since he wanted both ears done that they’d have to shave his entire head. His hand flew up to brush his dyed locks with fear and abhorrence. Niall loved his hair.

 

He signed, “Harry, they’re going to shave me! I’m going to be ugly!”

 

Harry stilled him and spoke, “You’re beautiful no matter what.”

 

He let the blond be carted away on his hospital bed with a heated kiss that the nurses all shied away from-it was a special private moment-and he spoke to him, “I love you Niall. I’ll be here when you get out.”

 

“I’m scared Harry.” His hands were twitching.

 

“You’ll be fine. I’m here.” And the last thing Niall felt was Harry’s fingertips leaving his embrace. He whimpered slightly and was taken away to start the procedure.

 

Harry practically carved a ditch into the linoleum as he paced back and forth. It took five hours and his nails to be bitten down to nothing that Niall was finally placed back in the room. He looked so frail and soft in the large bed with his head completely free of hair and two matching wounds on either side of his head.

 

The doctor had told him it was a success and that in a few weeks he would come back and have the implants turned on. Harry held his hand while the boy recovered and a few hours later he awoke. The meds had knocked him out and made him groggy so he couldn’t even sign, Harry stilled his hands when he tried to move them.

 

“Everything went great babe. I’m here.”

 

Niall smiled at him and slipped back into unconsciousness again.

 

XXXX

 

Four weeks later he got his implants turned on with his hair growing back slowly. He still had a buzz cut but it was dark brown hair and Niall kept telling everyone that as soon as he could he would dye it back to blond. The doctor waved some weird metallic looking wand over both his ears and said that they worked perfectly.

 

“Niall? Can you hear me?” Harry spoke lowly so as not to startle him.

 

He nodded his head and signed, “Your voice is deeper than I thought.”

 

His eyes started to well in tears, Niall Horan could finally hear.

 

“I love you.” Harry spoke to him. Niall had told him that was one thing he had to hear first.

 

Niall burst into tears and damn near flattened Harry onto the floor with his crushing embrace. The doctor left quickly as the two teenagers got a little more handsy and swapped some saliva. When the raging hormones and excitement had subsided he came back in saying that Niall would have to see a speech therapist for a few weeks to get his voice up to the level it needed to be.

 

Niall quickly signed, “Harry! I’m going to speak!”

 

XXXX

 

It was two months and Niall could finally talk. He never did in front of anyone but his speech therapist. He had told his friends and Harry especially that he wanted to sound as perfect as he could when he finally spoke.

It was a rainy Tuesday when he did.

 

The boys were all sitting around Niall’s house watching a movie when Harry wrapped his arm around Niall’s shoulder.

 

“I-I love you Ha-Harry.”

 

The room stilled.

 

Harry’s green eyes turned to see Niall with a sheepish smile on his face.

 

“Say it again.”

 

“I lo-love you.”

 

The room erupted into cheers and Niall flinched at the onslaught of sound bombarding his new ears. They quickly shushed and congratulated him and Louis even demanded how he could control his voice better and Louis had had the implant for longer. Niall shrugged and told him, “I must be better than you.”

 

Harry kissed him and spoke, “I love you too.”

 

Niall couldn’t stop saying it after that.

 

It was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever heard in his life.

 

XXXX

 

That summer they all graduated school.

 

That fall Harry and Niall moved in together in Manchester to go to the same University. Niall was studying environmental science while Harry studied law and sociology.

 

Four years later they both graduated with jobs set up in Manchester. Harry at a law firm and Niall at a school to teach students.

 

Niall could finally speak without stuttering a few months after his therapies and honestly, he never shut up after that. Harry didn’t mind at all.

 

Four more years later they stood facing each other wearing matching black suits. Niall had a green tie to match Harry’s eyes and Harry sported a blue bowtie the same color as Niall’s eyes.

 

They said their vows and slipped rings onto each other’s hands with their four best friends flanking them and their families present.

 

“I love you Harry.” Niall spoke proudly.

 

It was still the most beautiful thing Harry had ever heard.


End file.
